


skin and kisses

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, POV Alex Danvers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: ‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’ some part of Alex’s mind blares loudly at her as she pushes Maggie against her bedroom wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Sanvers + first time
> 
> I THINK I delivered. However short it is.

_‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’_ some part of Alex’s mind blares loudly at her as she pushes Maggie against her bedroom wall.

 _‘Sawyer just got her heart broken less than a month ago.’_ She thinks as Maggie’s lips leave hers and start moving over her neck. Her knees buckle and she finds herself being turned around, her back now the one leaning against the wall for support.

 _‘I’m just now starting to understand… me, this, that I’m… fuck, I can’t even say it inside my own head yet. I haven’t even managed to tell-’_ thoughts of her sister flee her mind as Maggie’s warm hands slide under her shirt, and breath stutters inside Alex’s chest. She moans and feels herself blushing as Sawyer snickers by her throat in a sort of pleased glee.

“And we only just started Agent Danvers. I’m flattered.”

That pulls her out of her head right quick, she’s not gonna let herself be outdone here. Alex surges forward with renewed vigor pulling Maggie’s face back in contact with her own, kissing her for all she’s worth and sliding the fingers of her left hand beneath the belt of Maggie’s jeans. while the other is busy exploring her toned back and unhooking the strap of the bra she finds there.

She trails her hand over the now exposed back in lazy loops and swirls and then suddenly presses her nails against Maggie’s skin, not deeply, not painfully, just enough to hopefully startle a reaction.

This time it’s Sawyer whose breath hitches and Alex who feels a smile pulling at her lips.

“Ditto, Detective Sawyer.”

This feels like freedom. Alex didn’t know it could feel this good, hadn’t known the heat that’s now crawling over the skin of her body in waves of pleasure and sensation.

But most of all she hadn’t know how full her heart could be. Spilling over the brim with feelings that almost hurt, but in the sweetest of ways. Alex is so terrified. But she was terrified when she joined the DEO too, and she’s never regretted it once. She doesn’t think she could ever regret Maggie either.

 _‘Hell,’_ Alex thinks but doesn’t say (yet) as they stumble giggling towards the bed. _‘I’m half way in love with you already.’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it TELL MEEEEE!


End file.
